Let Her Cry
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: "Hotch is all hands and no tact." She giggles, as she falls onto the couch with him. He lifts her shirt over her head, fully prepared to give her what she wants, even though he knows he won't be first tonight.


**Author's Note: **So, I love this song. Its one of my favorite. And I like the story behind it. He wrote it about himself, but switched the personalities up. In real life, it was he who was drunk and high and cheating. But I used the words as they're written. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, or any rights to Hootie & the Blowfish, or the song, "Let Her Cry".**  
**_**

* * *

She sits alone by a lampost,  
Trying to find a thought that's escaped her mind.  
She says "Dad's the one I love the most.  
But Stipe's not far behind." **_

She's drunk when she walks in the door, but he doesn't care. She's open when she's drunk.

_**She never lets me in,  
Only tells me where she's been  
When she's had too much to drink.  
I say that I don't care, I just run my hands  
Through her dark hair then I pray to God  
"You gotta help me fly away."**_

"Hotch is all hands and no tact." She giggles, as she falls onto the couch with him.

He lifts her shirt over her head, fully prepared to give her what she wants, even though he knows he won't be first tonight.

She's pushing at his pants and she breaks their kiss, pausing as she notices the teeth marks just above her hip.

"That isn't from you." She whispers, and suddenly she's crying.

_**And just...  
Let her cry..if the tears fall down like rain.  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain.  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me.  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow.  
Let her be...let her be.**_

She shows up on his doorstep again. With no explanation. Again.

He knows where she'd been. Can smell it on her.

But as she collapses into his arms, tears streaming down her face, he pulls her inside, and holds her to his chest as she lets it out.

_**This morning I woke up alone.  
Found a note standin' by the phone  
Saying 'baby, maybe I'll be back some day.'  
I wanted to look for you,  
You walked in I didn't know just what I should do.  
So I sat back down and had a beer  
And felt sorry for myself.**_

She takes a deep breath and walks into the BAU, sitting down across from him as if she hasn't been gone for three months. When Hotch offered her a chance to get away, she had taken it. And now she was back, her skin sun kissed, and a gorgeous smile on her face.

_**Sayin'...  
Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain.  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain.  
**__**Let her go...let her walk right out on me.  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow.  
Let her be...let her be.**_

He stands in the hallway, outside the bathroom door, listening to her sing in the shower.

She sings of driveways and goodbye waves, and he smiles as she starts yelling "I love you".

_**Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain.  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain.  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me.  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow.  
Let her be...awww...**_

He can't take it anymore. He needs out. He hates that she feels she needs more than him.

And since when does Emily Prentiss get high?

He shakes his head and calls the only person he knows who might be able to help him.

_**Last night I tried to leave.  
Cried so much I could not believe  
She was the same girl I fell in love  
With long ago.**_  
_**She went in the back to get high.  
I sat down on my couch and cried,  
Yellin' "Oh mama, please help me!  
Won't you hold my hand?"**_

His mother tells him what she always tells him. To let her be.

_**And  
Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain.  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain.  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me.  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow.  
Let her be...let her be.**_

Maybe one day she'll realize why she holds this power over him.

_**Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain.  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain.  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me.  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow.  
Let her be...let her be. **_

Maybe one day she'll realize that Derek Morgan is in love with her.

* * *

**A/N:** I dunno why the love in my stories is always unrequited. But it makes for a pretty good story. I think. So review, and tell me I'm right. ;)


End file.
